The present invention relates to a self-propelled vehicle having a front lift arm assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a work machine with a lift arm assembly having a boom stop thereon.
A wheeled work machine includes a frame attached to an operator compartment such as a cab. A cargo support is attached to the frame behind the cab. A lift arm assembly is attached to the frame generally in front of the cab and centered on a longitudinal center line of the work machine. The lift arm assembly is movable with respect to the frame and can be attached to one or more work tools such as a bucket. The wheeled work machine is suited for use as a utility vehicle for various tasks.
Many loaders include boom stops to render a raised lift arm assembly inoperable. One example of a boom stop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,566. The lift arm includes a hydraulic cylinder having a cylinder body attached to the frame of the skid steer loader and an extensible rod attached to the lift arm assembly. When the rod is fully extended from the cylinder body, the boom stop is positioned between the cylinder body and the lift arm assembly, thus preventing the rod from retracting into the cylinder body.